degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-26437528-20140925215558
something that bothers me is when fans want Zig to be abusive to Zoe, because she "deserves it" or whatever twisted reasoning they have. It's no secret I love Zig Novak and I love Zaya and ship Novas. However, if I did find Zig to be abusive or if he became abusive, like hit Zoe or Maya. Then I would not ship Zaya or Novas, or even be a fan of Zig. I understand some people who hate him, already find Zig's behavior sbusive, like emotional/mental abuse or verbal. But to me I see Zig as not being able to communicate his feelings well and is very defensive. I don't condone some of Zig's behavior in s13, but I do understand him and feel as though the real Zig to the root of who he is, is a good person, who cares a lot about Maya, his mom and now Zoe. I think he's just young and learning. But again that's just my perception, I dont think Zig at his core is abusive and I think once he figures out his feelings, like he did this season, he is actually a great guy. He just gets caught up in a moment sometimes and acts very harshly towards others, to me that's just his defense mechanism, but that is not who he is. I think Zig just needs to learn better ways to communicate his anger, justified or not. He sits on things and then they sorta explode. Anyway that's how I see zig, I really wouldn't like him if I saw him as abusive, its just not how I perceive him. And If I did think for a second he was abusive I would not defend him as much as I do. I do think Zig could handle himself better though, which I feel he has started too in 13 D. To me Johnny was very abusive to Allie. Verbally and mentally he put her through hell.And that was Johnny's personality, Yeah he had different sides to him, but he was always abusive even when he was being sweet. I don't see Zig as a Johnny type guy. I think there is a difference between being pissed off and being verbally rude during a moment and Being verbally abusive all the time. Johnny was the latter for his entire time on Degrassi. Zig was going through shit and acted out and took it out on people during this part of his story, he is not like that all the time. Not that its okay but its more understandable to me. Granted we do have a better understanding of Zig then Johnny. Anyway Basically I don't think its okay to be abusive, but people have their moments. I have my moments where I tell some one I hate them or to shut the fuck up, because I'm angry with them , I wouldn't say I'm abusive because of that. I would say it is wrong of me. But yeah We shouldn't want Zig to be abusive , its not sexy or cool . Its disgusting.